Call Me Sensei - Izuo - Teacher Izaya x Student Shizuo
by ChocoxDragon
Summary: What happens when the short tempered teenager, Shizuo Heiwajima, is stuck alone in detention with his young, most despised teacher, Izaya Orihara? Izaya-sensei gives his stubborn student a little... 'private' lesson for discipline. LEMON, YAOI, Izuo, Graphic sexy time. Don't like, don't read, and if you're a minor (like me) go away ! Unless you're messed up and awesome. (like me!)


**((WARNING: smut, lemon, yaoi {boy x boy}, minor 'pedo'Izaya, Teacher x Student relations~! Don't like. Don't read, please~~! I apologize in advance for any OOC! I hate getting OOC... But... Read on if ya dare~))**

* * *

**Call me Sensei.**

* * *

The blond teen leant back lazily, grunting in annoyance. One thrown chair and the principal gave him detention? It flew across the room and hit ONE kid. One of those wannabe gang members that got dared to come at HIM. Shizuo Heiwajima.

The teen had done much more severe damage than that.

To make matter's worse... he just had to get assigned detention with THIS teacher. If anyone even called him that... The guy had dark, raven hair, off-setting eyes that somehow "naturally" were red in color, and that sick ass smirk he always wore. Shizuo hated it. He hated him. And he hated school.

Orihara Izaya was his name, or "Izaya-sensei" as he instructed people to call him. Most students complied or didn't bother talking to him in class if it wasn't necessary. The girls definitely loved him though. The guy was said to be 23 or 24... or something. The fact didn't keep him from looking years younger than he was.

"Che..." Shizuo scoffed, crossing his arms. Crimson tinted eyes inspected the artificial blond, said man smirking as he saw the annoyance in the other's eyes. How boring... he was the only student in detention today...~

"Sit properly, Heiwajima-kun,"

...Not. For the teacher this situation couldn't be any more entertaining; he was well aware the student hated him in a way no one could describe. Shifting his dark brown eyes to the teacher at the front of the room, Shizuo glared slightly.

"Don't use the -kun with my name..."

Not bothering to sit up, the boy merely moved in his chair to get more comfortable. Izaya's sharp eyes continued to inspect the insubordinate teen. The teacher put down the papers he had at hand and proceeded to give the other his full attention. He leant in, chin rested on the back of his hand, elbow propped on the desk.

"Rebellious are we..? They didn't have the right blond in stock for ya~?"

The man smirked, teasing the already agitated teen. Brow twitching, Shizuo's hands formed into tight fists. "Shut it, old man!" He spat back, resisting the urge to throw his own desk right then and there, directly at the prime- _lone-_ target. The raven smirked again, standing from his seat. "I've had enough of your mouth, Heiwajima-kun," Making his way over to his student, he lifted a leg to kick the chair under him. "Sit up."

The mere action threw the younger male off. Blinking in surprise, he raised a brow up at his superior. "Eh..?" It wasn't like a guy like the Orihara would stand a chance against a monster like him, was that some sort if challenge? The expression faded away, a frown setting upon his face.

"-What if I don't...?"

Pushing his luck, Shizuo felt no need to even hold eye contact, stubbornly gazing up at the ceiling. What he didn't expect, though, was the next. Without hesitation, the raven instructor delivered the back of his hand to the blond's face; a cruel smirk arising as he struck him.

The same hand grabbed the other's collar, yanking him in. "This lesson will be one even the likes of you won't forget.~" He purred, free hand reaching for his own pocket. In one swift movement, he revealed a shiny blade, pressing it down against the other's shirt collar.

Eyes widened, Shizuo's hand shot up to hold his cheek. Nobody ever dared hit the brown eyed teenager like that before... "W.. what the hell!-" Just as he sat up to glare, Shizuo was pulled forward roughly. Breath hitching, he gaped at the tone of voice the other was emitting, flinching at the feel of cold metal.

"Hey... what are... you doing!?"

Eyes shifting downward, stubborn one growled softly. Smirk only widening, he, pressed his blade across the broad chest, slicing through the clothes easily. The raven leaned in, lips barely brushing against the blond's.

"I'm giving you a private lesson. You'll learn to shut your mouth."

He licked the other's cheek before sucking on the boy's bottom lip. His free hand snaked lower to undo the other's pants. Shizuo tensed immediately, cheeks flushing as he felt his clothes tear apart. "Oi! Stop tha..-" He cut himself off, twitching as the set of lips grazed his. Shizuo let out a strangled noise in protest, scooting back in his chair with his free hand trying to hold Izaya's back by the sleeve.

Nevertheless, Izaya's stubborn hand forced its way inside the teen's boxers, stroking the sleeping length teasingly. Izaya soon turned the sucking into a forced kiss. The teen moaned raggedly, his nerves screaming in protest as the cold hand rubbed his length at a slow, firm pace.

"G-GH... I..zaya stop!"

Cutting the other off with his lips, Izaya's tongue quickly invaded Shizuo's open mouth, ignoring the silky appendage that was sloppily trying to push his out. The blade at hand slid south, tearing more of the uniform to expose the teen's lightly tanned chest. The blond shuddered, kicking his feet to try and hit the man off of him. Izaya simply moved forward, propping his knee on the edge of the desk chair, giving the hardened length a jerk.

"I..Izaya- you bastard...Uhng-"

Digging the metal in more, Izaya made a thin cut to the taught abdomen. Meshing his lips back to the defiant teen's for a few more moments, he pulled back, eying the sight of the small steam of blood running down.

"It's sensei, Heiwajima-kun,"

Dragging the blade downward, he scratched in a shallow arrow, pointing to the hardened cock. "Or would you like to learn that the hard way...?" Izaya smiled in a candy-coated fashion, a strong aura of sinister intent glowing behind his deep red eyes.

Shizuo hissed, barely feeling the pain yet angry at being hurt. "'Sensei' my ass! Like hell I'll call you t-that!-" Pumping the blond's member, Izaya grinned, content that the other stuttered as his thumb ran over the slit. "-Just keep moaning like that..."

Savoring the heated flesh, the raven haired teacher lapped at the exposed neck, smearing the growing precum over the throbbing shaft of Shizuo's cock. Each time the younger male tried to push him off, the other would give a harsh tug, dig his thumb into the tip, and make him groan. He knew he could get him off if he tried hard enough, but his body was crazed and shaking too much to control himself.

"A-Ahhg... n-nh.. s..top.. it.. NH~!"

Body jolting, the teenager's back pressed uncomfortably back against the steel rod that connected the desktop to the chair, "Mhn... You're being to loud, Shizu-chan~" Snickering, Izaya carelessly flipped his blade shut, sliding it onto the desk.

"S-Shizu..chan?!"

Squeezing an eye open, Shizuo's lips parted, a string of saliva dripping down. "I like it better...~" Izaya unconsciously ran his tongue over his own lips, taking in the mess of a blond making all of those delectable noises. He finally had a tangible amount of control over the ornery 'monster' of Raira.

"Go.. to hell..!"

The instructor did admit... this was driving him a small bit insane. The setting, the sin, and the boy... it was too much. Only he had the guts and power to do this, after all. Swallowing thickly, he gripped onto Shizuo's shoulder, sliding his hand from what was left of his trousers to link lips, pursing his own to create an entrance into the wet cavern.

"Ah... But there's no way you're cumming before me. You're such a bad student~!"

Sticking out his tongue, his eyelids lowered. A disturbing look that bothered Shizuo to no end... Using his leverage, Izaya easily threw the other back to another desk, face first with his ass up. A clear, white coating stuck to the slick skin of Shizuo's thighs.

The blond's head spun, eyebrows furrowed as he slowly turned his head back half way, his peripheral vision blurred. All the while, Izaya undid his belt in record time, pulling down his pants and boxers. "H-hhn... Iza-" Pressing the deprived head of his cock to Shizuo's entrance, the raven sneered once he felt the boy's body tense, pushing into the unprepared hole without warning.

"-HN.. G-GAhh! N-Nhh.. no..! Take.. it out..."

Clenching his jaw, Shizuo's bangs washed over his eyes, pain flooding his ass. His breath increased, nails digging into the wood of the desk and raking against it. Izaya shook softly, waves of ecstasy shooting straight to his hard on as the burning walls squeezed him, pulling him deeper inside though wanting to rid itself of the foreign invader. Pulling the other's hips to him, Izaya pushed himself in all the way, griding his hips against the soft flesh with a low purr.

"Ah, ah... You're not one for giving orders, now...~ Mhg.."

Clenching down on the large length stretching him without consent, Shizuo panted heavily, fingers trembling as he weakly punched the desk- leaving a small crack. It hurt. Starting to move, Izaya pulled out until only the throbbing, red head was inside, before thrusting in roughly.

Shizuo let out a pained yelp, eyes shut. His head throbbed, back arching as his breath creating condensation on the surface of the table top. "F..uck.." "-Tch, tch... Watch that mouth, Shizu-chan..~!"

Keeping his voice even, Izaya continued pace, plunging into the tight hole relentlessly... Rather pleased with the reactions and results he was getting. It felt unbelievably good, and the constant protests was music to ones ears~!

"Don't call ... Me.. Shizu-cha- AHN~! U-U-Ughhh..~!"

Ah... So there it was.

Pressing his heaving chest down to the desk firmly, Shizuo nearly made another dent as he screamed out, his voice not sounding as childish as it should- ringing out in a deep, velvety tone as his un-touched prostate was rammed into. Izaya tingled, nearly climaxing while he rubbed up and down against the sweet spot. Shizuo's new voice was an eargasm for anyone... Whether you were a male or female it didn't matter. But... only the more reason for Izaya to keep it to himself, and himself alone.

Drooling heatedly, Izaya pulled Shizuo's head up by his hair with a sharp tug, gazing predatorily at the flushed, uncomprehending, sweat coated, blond's face. He was almost... 'cute' now.~ Izaya hummed, a pleasured, smug little smile stretching across his face. He closed his eyes only for a moment to coo,

"You like that... Don't you~?"

Shizuo managed to catch a small ounce of his senses to choke out a slur of an insult, "Yhn... F...fuu... CK..! A-Ah... Sh..ut... It, you sick... AHh~ bastard...!" Izaya chewed the corner of his own lip softly, angling himself to thrust into that spot again; the teacher laughed shamelessly, devouring the unceasing moans evoking the empty room. "Louder,~"

Creating a rhythm, he began alternating between short thrusts and slow, deep ones, in which, he stopped to press and bounce against the other's prostate. Each time he did so the other groaned shrilly, a wide range of pitches ringing in Izaya's ears. "AaAAHhh... Unf..! T-there... Hard.. ER..."

Izaya grinned sharply, obliging while letting out a loud groan of his own, their voices melting together. "Good boy... Now, lets hope nobody hears you and comes in, neh~? Or... Maybe lets hope they do...~" Shizuo snapped back for a second, jerking backward on impulse. No. Nobody could see him like this! It was too demeaning..! Raising a brow, Izaya took his sudden movement positively instead, moving his hips forward just as Shizuo jerked his body back, both bodies meeting in unison. The intense impact made Shizuo's entire frame rock, tightening round Izaya, "MM-Mh~! Ahh~ god... You're too tight, Shizu-cha-ah-n..."

The blond's head dropped, cheek pressing against the desk again. Short, choppy breaths came from him, condition becoming even worse when Izaya's hand wrapped his cock hanging from his hips, pumping it in time of his thrusts.

His movements were becoming more frantically output as the tightness increased, the sticky liquid squished in his fingers as he enticed Shizuo's member arousing him to an even greater extent. Letting out high noises from deep inside of his throat, Izaya released his hot seed, filling up the hot, wet space.

Even after his climax, he continued to ride out his orgasm even when he was dry, squelching his cum around and coating his cock with his own substance. "Uwah~! Ahh... Hh..! Iza.. Ya..!~" Shizuo whined, knitting his brows together at the feeling of hot liquid shooting out inside of him. Strings of white slid from his ass and onto the floor as he moaned louder. "Say... My name..~" He grunted.

Giving Shizuo's length a harsh squeeze and tug, the student finally came, his ass lurching backward to press his back against Izaya's chest as the teacher leant in. "I..Iza.. yaa.. AHH~!" Spilling over the floor, his cum smeared over the raven's hand. Both makes caught their breath, Izaya leant off of him and pulled out with a small 'pop', a small stream of seed sliding from the drenched appendage.

Without waiting for the other, he kicked out the desk from under the teen, watching his weakened body topple over and stumble into the marble. A small portion of his leg hit the pool of cum staining the ground. The blond's eyes rounded, barely catching himself in the trembling palms of his hands. "What.. Did you do that for?!"

Ignoring the question, Izaya stood straight, tilting his head innocently. "Ehh? What a mess you've made! What ever happened~?" Lips hitching up, he admired the other's darkening glare as he quickly pulled himself together well enough to turn. "I... Was... Raped... By an old bastard."

Cocking a brow, he shrugged at the insult, keeping his face blank. "Old? Oh... But I'm really only 23~" Stalking forward, he lowered himself, climbing onto his student's lap, rubbing his clothed bottom over the softened length slightly.

"-And... You moaned too loud for it to be rape...~"

Toying with the strands of blond connected to the boy's head, he licked the shell of Shizuo's ear, blowing over it cooly. "Gh- that was because you were doing all of those weird things to me-"

Silencing the room with a kiss, Izaya smirked slyly, snaking his tongue back into the unmoving mouth. The hot headed teen naively found himself letting the other in with consent, massaging his amateur appendage against the superior's. Wait, no. That's not right! Growling softly, Shizuo moaned falsely, biting down on Izaya's prodding tongue, a coppery taste invaded his mouth.

Retreating, Izaya mumbled something, the thin line of saliva mixed with blood hanging between their swollen lips. "Brute..." He hissed, eyes opening to reveal a dangerous scarlet glint. "Insubordinate teen" held a hardened gaze, mouth clamped shut. "Bastard."

Smirking coldly, Izaya wiped his chin with his sleeve, snatching his blade from the table in one movement before pouncing. Holding the sharp tip to the side of Shizuo's throat, he made a small prick. "Funny... You couldn't keep my name off your pretty lips just moments ago.. ~" Snorting, the blond turned his head to the side, eyes locking on the blade.

"-Izaya-sensei. What's goin' on here?"

Dim light entered the room, the switchblade suddenly disappearing from Shizuo's sights. Izaya closed it with a flick and slipped the article into his sleeve to sit up properly- yet still on the other male's waist. "Masaomi-sama~! "

Dull yellow eyes ran over the scene, dead panning. "What are you doin' with Heiwajima-kun there~?" Shizuo was frozen, breath stopped as soon a he's seen the interruption. Principal Masaomi-

"-Sex Ed."

There was silence.

"...All straight then~! Kufufufufu~ Do have fun~!" Stepping out casually, the blond snickered, a perverted ring in his tone. Stopping in the doorway, he swung the door half closed- peeking in. "-But do make sure to clean up, Izaya-sensei. Or you're fired." His white teeth flashed before the door shut. Shizuo flinched, face pale at the small encounter... That.. That was the true face of that sonovabitch Principal?!

Shifting his brown eyes up at the teacher still perched on his blood stained abs, he saw an off-setting smile upon his lips, curled up like a porcelain face.

"Call me sensei~?"

Punching the elder in the eye, Izaya fell backwards, holding his face with one hand. Shizuo snorted, sliding onto his elbows and getting up. The only perk of being a monster... Was being able to hit enemies... Or...

"-Flea-sama."

Scowling down at the instructor as he sat up, the teen buttoned up the shreds of his blazer, putting his hand to the doorknob. Izaya rubbed his sore eye, his other narrowed. But he smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Shizuo...~"

Smashing the knob in his hands, the teen's blood boiled. "IT'S SHIZU-CHAN! Wai- I mean- FUCK Y-YOU!" Swinging the door open he stormed out, huffing as he cheeks turned red. He vaguely heard the teacher's teasing voice echoing the halls. "Uuuu~ _Fuck me, hm~?_" Damnit.

_I hate him._

* * *

**(( Eehehhehh... Hope it was at least semi-enjoyable~! Also I know the ending sucks TTwTT I've done roleplay but this is my first actual fanfiction! Lemme know, and I appreciate reviews or constructive criticism~! So feel free~! I'm also probably not gonna continue this unless I suddenly get an urge or idea to write another chapter...  
**

**_Love, Choco._ ))**


End file.
